Collecting the Regis
Collecting the Regis is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 4/11/2017. It is a special. Story Belmondo is inside a large dark computer room, sitting in front of three large monitors as he types along. The door to the room opens as Shadow walks in, approaching him. Belmondo: Mr. Shadow! To what do I owe the pleasure? Shadow: Do you have access to the system I requested? Belmondo: Oh bah! The system was stronger than I expected. However, no mind is bright enough to prevent me from accessing… Shadow: A simple yes or no will suffice. Belmondo: (Nervous) Uh, yes. I’m in. Shadow: Access the cameras. Shadow walks over and leans over Belmondo’s shoulder, as he types to hack into the system. They access the cameras of the battlefield, revealing Brandon’s battle with Ian in the Battle Pyramid. On Brandon’s side are Regirock, Regice and Registeel, while Ian’s side has Latios, Latias and Charizard. Belmondo: (Exacerbated) My word! That’s, five legendary Pokémon! Shadow: Two more than expected. We targeted the Pyramid King due to his desire to find rare Pokémon, but this. Are you in their propulsion systems? Belmondo: Uh, not yet. But I can override their controls relatively easily. Shadow: Wait until their battle ends. And make sure no one leaves. I need to report to Lawrence. Shadow leaves the room, as he walks through a long glass hallway, revealing the large research facility positioned high up on an island, the ocean several stories below. Shadow rounds a corner, as he heads to a large open room. Lawrence is sitting on a throne like chair at the end of the room, his Pachirisu on his shoulder. Lawrence: Shadow. How is our, most recent project progressing? Shadow: Drastically altered. The Pyramid King has successfully obtained all three Legendary Golems. However, he is currently battling a trainer wielding both Latios and Latias. Lawrence leans forward, head resting on his fists and grinning with enthusiasm. Lawrence: Well now! That is a wonderful development! You don’t seem to pleased about it, though. Shadow: The trainer commanding them is Ian. And every time that we’ve encountered him, our plans were demolished. It is because of him that we lost our aerial facility and a major portion of your collection. And I don’t need to remind you on how he escaped your facility most recently. Lawrence: You give the boy too much credit. Shadow: It is my job to treat him at the threat level that he’s displayed. If we want his legendaries, then we have to prepare to counter him. Especially his ability to negate Malamar’s Hypnosis. Lawrence: Hm. Lawrence leans back in his seat. Lawrence: I see your point. What do you have in mind? Shadow smirks at that. The Battle Pyramid has its propellers out as it flies through the Kanto skies. Inside, Samuel and Brandon trying to access the ship’s controls, to no avail. Brandon goes back to join Ian, Max, Brendan and Scott, with Ian treating Latias, Latios, Charizard, Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Brandon: Nothing. We have been completely locked out of the system. Whoever is remotely controlling the ship is good. Max: So, we’re just trapped here? Forced to go wherever it is we’re going? Brendan: I feel so useless doing nothing while we head to the jaws of the Sharpedo! Latias: La! La! Ian strokes Latias, as all of the Pokémon seem to be fully healed. Ian: Then don’t. Let’s figure out a plan for once we get there. Brendan: Plan? Ian: If they’re using remote control on us… Max: (Excited) Then all we have to do is take it out! Brandon: Even if we could do that, how would we get there? Our kidnappers wouldn’t just miss us. Ian: Not all of us. Latios, Latias. Latios and Latias float and look in wonder. Ian: Can you use your light refraction ability to hide others? Latios: (Happy and nodding) La. Ian: Brandon and I will meet our kidnapper head on, while you two sneak off to find the controls. Disable it, so we can leave at anytime. Ian pulls out a Pokéball from his belt, and tosses it to Max. Max fumbles with it as he tries to catch it, sighing in relief as he gets a grip on it. Ian: Metang’s Pokéball. It’ll keep you safe, in case you get drawn into battle as well. Plus… Ian reaches into his backpack, pulling out a Pokéball. He returns Charizard, smiling. Ian: This will allow me to keep Charizard with me. Brendan: Keeping all your aces hidden. And we’ll have Latios and Latias to help us. Ian: You will. You shouldn’t need them too much though. Brendan: Right. So, now what? Ian: Now we wait. End Scene The Battle Pyramid docks at a landing area on the island, the hatch opening straight into the facility. A robot on a wheel rolls in, as Ian and Brandon disembark from the ship. Robot: Hello! Welcome to our lovely facility! Please follow me! The robot rolls down the hall, as Ian and Brandon follow. Ian’s eyes gaze back towards the Battle Pyramid, but they continue down the hall. As they disappear, Latias and Latios guide Brendan and Max in refracted light to hide them. Ian and Brandon go down the long glass hallway. Brandon: Where are you taking us? Robot: I am taking you to Master Lawrence. He has been most eager to speak with you, Pyramid King Brandon. Ian: Lawrence?! Brandon: You know him? Ian: Yeah. Don’t choose any of the Regis. Lawrence owns a Malamar, which will Hypnotize and take control of them. Brandon: That strong, huh? Ian: The fact that we’re at his base throws our plan to shame. All of us are in for a long battle to escape. Latias, Latios, Brendan and Max go slowly through the hallway, to avoid detection. Brendan: This place is pretty dead, isn’t it? Max: So far, there hasn’t been any other people or Pokémon. This facility must have something worthwhile. Latias sniffs the air, entranced by the aroma. Latias deviates down the hallway, leaving Max exposed. A Fletchling rests on a railing, tilting its head. It then flies off. Max: Agh! Hey, Latias! Max runs after Latias, as Latios and Brendan turn to follow. Latios is caught in the aroma as well, leaving Brendan behind to follow Latias. Brendan: Latios too? What is going on? Max: It must be a Sweet Scent attack! We’re already in their trap! Latias and Latios follow the Sweet Scent down a hallway. They come to a stop, where Shadow and Parasect stand. Shadow: Spore. Parasect releases a green Spore, as Latias snaps out of the enticement. She releases Safeguard, cloaking them in a silver forcefield. Latias and Latios go to turn away and retreat. Shadow: Rage Powder! Parasect releases a red spore, blanketing the air. Latias and Latios take it in, getting enraged from it and flying back at them. Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing Gengar. Gengar: Gen! Shadow: Dark Pulse, then Mean Look! Gengar releases spirals of dark energy, a spiral striking each Latias and Latios. Gengar’s eyes then glow a dark red, forming a barrier to trap the two. Latios: La! Latios forms two black energy claws around his paws, flying in with Shadow Claw. Gengar forms Shadow Claw as well, leaping forward and parrying the attack. Parasect uses Rage Powder again, causing Latias to fly at it while being struck to the side by Gengar. Brendan: Numel, Flame Burst! Numel spews a yellow-orange fireball, which hits and explodes on Parasect. Parasect howls in pain from it, the embers from it hitting Gengar. Latios uses this moment to fire Luster Purge, but Parasect’s Rage Powder takes effect, redirecting the attack at it. Parasect is defeated, as Gengar gets ready for Dark Pulse. Fletchling: Fletchling! A Fletchling flies and lands on Max’s shoulder, pecking at his head. Max: Ow! Who are you? A shadow sword shoots through the ground, striking Gengar with Shadow Sneak. Latios blasts Gengar with Luster Purge, defeating it. Brendan: Latias, Mist Ball! Give us an escape! Latias fires Mist Ball, mist filling the hallway. A Honedge comes out of the shadow, as it and Fletchling lead the others off as Brendan returns Numel. When the mist fades, Shadow is standing with his defeated Gengar. Shadow: Darn it. Shadow pulls a Revival Herb from his pocket, stuffing it into Gengar’s mouth. Gengar shoots up to a seat from the bitter taste of the herb, as Shadow looks menacing. Shadow: Go to the Hall of Pokémon. Take out anyone that enters it. Gengar: Gen. Gengar leaps off, as Shadow gets on a walkie talkie like device. Shadow: Belmondo, get a read on the intruders on the security cameras. They’re most likely heading directly towards you. I plan on intercepting them. Fletchling and Honedge lead the group down a hall, where someone is sitting on a windowsill. The figure pushes off, revealing it to be Millis. Fletchling lands on her shoulder, as Honedge goes to her side. Brendan: You?! The thief girl? Millis: Hey there, white haired guy. I don’t think we were ever properly introduced. Name’s Millis Steel. Brendan: (Coldly) Name’s Brendan. That’s Max. Thanks for the save, but we’ll be on our way. Brendan goes to walk around Millis, as she steps playfully in his way. Millis: Come now! Where are your manners? I know you suck at flirting, but surely you’re a gentleman somewhere! Brendan: Not to someone who would’ve let us burn! Max: But, her Klefki saved us! Millis: It did, huh? In that case, how about a deal? Brendan: Deal? Millis: After that catastrophe, Lawrence took my Klefki. It’s here somewhere, in his collection. I’ve been trying to find the best way to get it back, when your ship arrives. Brendan: What do we get in exchange? Millis looks baffled and impressed at Brendan. Millis: Dang, you’ve grown. You were more relaxed and innocent the last time I saw you. The deal; if you help me free Klekfi, then I’ll help you get your ship free. Millis pulls out a flash drive. Millis: I’d been working on this. A virus that will completely shut the base down. I’ll lead you to the control room so we can put it in, freeing your ship. Brendan doesn’t look amused, as Max tugs on his arm. Max: We could use the help, Brendan. Brendan: Fine. But we do the controls first. Klefki second. Millis: Ouch. Fine. Deal. Millis and Brendan shake hands, as Millis motions to follow. The group all runs with her down the hallway. End Scene The robot leads Ian and Brandon to Lawrence’s large throne room, the roof open to reveal the clear sky. Lawrence is sitting on his throne, though Pachirisu is nowhere in sight. Lawrence: Hello Brandon. It is an honor to meet you in person. Brandon: I wish I could say the same thing. Who are you? Lawrence: I, am an advent Pokémon collector. With my associates, I scour the world to find all species of Pokémon. My dream is to own all of them at once. Ian: And to do so, you have no problem with stealing Pokémon from other trainers. Lawrence looks at Ian, as if noticing him for the first time. Lawrence: Ah, you again. My associate Shadow seemed to believe that you would be a threat to us. I don’t share his opinion on that, despite how infuriating your interventions are. However, I agreed to indulge him and make, preparations. Despite the fact that I find battling deplorable, it is necessary to utilize powerful Pokémon in our endeavors. Lawrence’s Malamar comes out from behind his throne, floating out of the shadows. Malamar: Malamar. Ian: Shield your eyes! Malamar’s body releases a yellow light, with Ian and Brandon using their arms to block the light. Pachirisu climbs up Brandon’s leg, tapping the buttons on three Ultra Balls. Regirock, Regice and Registeel are chosen, them all facing Malamar as it Hypnotizes them. The three Pokémon turn around and face Ian and Brandon. Malamar cackles at them, Ian and Brandon scowling. Ian: Well, that took a turn for the worse. Dodrio, use Uproar! Lawrence: (Smirks) Vanilluxe, Imprison. Ian chooses Dodrio, as Lawrence chooses a Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe glows pink, as a forcefield forms around Dodrio. He tries to let out an Uproar, but no sound comes out of his mouth. Dodrio: (Soundless) Do? Ian: What?! Lawrence: Shadow is an expert when it comes to devising plans to capture Pokémon. We took this Vanilluxe from the collection and put it to use. Its move Imprison prevents its opponent from using the same move that we know. So we taught Vanilluxe Uproar, with the sole intent of negating your Dodrio. And now, for my final piece. Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Pachirisu stands besides Vanilluxe, and shoots a powerful Thunder into the air. The clear sky now gains a cloudy forecast, which rapidly shifts to storm clouds. Thunder rumbles, as a screech occurs. Zapdos flies through the clouds, screeching down at them. Ian: Zapdos?! Lawrence: I originally thought of keeping Zapdos as a member of my primary collection, as it was the first Legendary Pokémon I’ve been able to procure. However, it was suggested that it would be so much more useful as a battle Pokémon. Now, where are your Latios and Latias? Millis, Honedge, Fletchling, Brendan, Max, Latios and Latias go down a hallway, the walls now being solid instead of glass. A hallway splits off, seeing several energy cages. They see Makuhita, Electabuzz, Whiscash, Glaceon, Larvitar and Musharna, as the cages continue on. Millis looks longingly down the hallway, wanting to head that direction. Brendan: Hey. We made a deal, right? Millis: Oh, when did you become the dark, broody one? I haven’t seen my Klefki since I was forced to give it up. Max: Forced to? Millis: The last time we saw each other, I didn’t bring any Pokémon back to add to the collection. The rules working here is you don’t return if you don’t have a new Pokémon to add. Shadow, to spare me from Lawrence’s wrath, suggested I give my Klefki. Brendan: So you just did it. Millis: I didn’t have a choice! If I didn’t, they would’ve attacked me! I figured this way, I could learn the weaknesses of their hideouts, and break Klefki out. But I haven’t been able to do it on my own. Shadow always stopped me before I could find it. Max: Is Shadow the white haired guy? Millis nods, her shuddering as she thinks of him. Brendan doesn’t look too sympathetic, but Max does. Max: How about I go look for it? Brendan: Max, what are you? Max opens the Pokéball, choosing Metang. Metang: Metang! Max: I’ll take Metang and free Klefki! That way, we can get out of here as soon as you take out their system! Millis: (Voice cracking) You’d do that? Brendan: We shouldn’t waste our time with that! Latias: La! Latias nudges against Brendan, him groaning. Brendan: Fine. Just, be careful, will ya? Max: (Chuckles) You got it! Millis: Thank you so much, Max! It’s nice to know that one of you brothers is considerate to a girl’s feelings. Take Fletchling with you. Fletchling: Fletchling! Fletchling flies into the air, circling around Max. Max: Thanks. We’ll meet you back at the Battle Pyramid! Max takes off running, Metang and Fletchling following. Brendan, Millis and Honedge continue on, Millis giving Brendan a glare. Millis: Would it kill you to give even a little bit of pity? Brendan: (Angry) You’re a thief, a criminal. There’s no reason to feel any sympathy towards you. Millis: Okay, seriously. What happened to the flirting idiot I met last time?! It’s as if… (Gasps) You had your heart broken! Brendan: What?! (He blushes) Don’t be ridiculous! Millis: OMA, I’m right! You’re trying to not feel emotions so you can’t get hurt again! Brendan looks at the ground, indicating Millis is right on the money. Millis: (In a sympathetic tone) Hey, I get it. I didn’t know just how badly I would hurt when I gave Klefki up. I have regretted that decision since I made it. But, there’s a difference between feeling sorry for yourself and moving on. Today, I’m finally moving on and going through with rescuing it. I made a leap of trust asking for your help. I’m asking for you to do the same. We will get you guys out of here. Brendan looks at her and smiles. They enter a large, empty room, the computer room in the next room over. Millis: See? No problem! Honedge: (In distress) Hone! Honedge is dragged forward, as Shadow, Belmondo and a Magneton come out of the computer room. Honedge stops moving forward, caught in Magneton’s magnetic wave. Belmondo: And Magneton’s Magnet Pull is a success! Shadow: Just as we discussed, Belmondo. Electabuzz. Shadow throws a Pokéball, choosing Electabuzz. Electabuzz trills in anger, as Belmondo tilts his glasses up. Belmondo: Right. We shall begin. Magneton, Electric Terrain! Magneton releases multiple electric rings from its body, surrounding the room in the rings. The rings spark electricity, covering the battlefield. Millis: Darn it. Honedge is trapped for the moment. Brendan: Well, if we’re fighting Electric types. Onix, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix roars enthusiastically, staring Electabuzz down. Millis: Might as well make the most of it! Honedge, use Sacred Sword on Magneton! Brendan: Onix, use Slam on Electabuzz! Belmondo: Magneton, destroy Honedge with Zap Cannon! Shadow: Electabuzz, parry with Low Kick. Honedge unsheathes its blade, as it glows light blue while flying at Magneton. Magneton forms a dark green sphere with electricity formed inside of it, firing it and hitting Honedge directing, it exploding. Onix swings its tail around, as Electabuzz runs forward, swinging its leg in a sweep to kick the tail. Electabuzz overpowers Onix, deflecting its tail. Brendan: What?! Shadow: Again. Electabuzz runs up Onix’s body, and jumps up. Electabuzz uses Low Kick on Onix’s head, sending it upward and breaking through the ceiling. Onix lays with its head out the hole, defeated. Honedge drops to the ground defeated as well. Millis returns Honedge, while Brendan returns Onix. Brendan: How? Onix is one of my stronger Pokémon! Shadow: Low Kick does damage based off the opponent’s weight. Onix’s weight allowed for a full power attack, as well as adding super effective damage. If that’s your best, then you will lose. Latias and Latios look up through the hole in the ceiling, seeing the storm clouds. They look worried at each other, then both take off flying through the hole. Brendan: Hey! Latias! Latios! Shadow: (Grins) All according to plan. Regirock grows jagged rocks on its body, swinging its arm to use Stone Edge. Sceptile charges forward, parrying the Stone Edge with Leaf Blade. Sceptile is blasted back, it landing on its feet. Regice uses Hammer Arm, as Blaziken repels it with Blaze Kick. Registeel uses Metal Claw, clashing repeatedly with Swampert’s Hammer Arm. Ian: Keep it up, guys. Charizard, you’ve got this! Charizard is flying through the air, releasing a Heat Wave from its wings. Zapdos fires Thunder, connecting and exploding on contact. Zapdos flies forward with Steel Wing, as Charizard matches it with its own Steel Wing. Brandon: Solrock, use Stone Edge! Solrock’s rock spines are encased in jagged rocks, as Solrock spins to fire them off its body. Vanilluxe uses Acid Armor, its body liquifying and morphing to dodge the Stone Edge while advancing forward. Brandon: Now Dusclops! Use Disable! Dusclops’ eye glows for Disable, when Pachirisu jumps right in its face, Nuzzling up against it. The Nuzzle sparks with electricity, as Dusclops is paralyzed, unable to move. Brandon: (Scowling) Darn it! We have to defeat that Vanilluxe in order to free my Pokémon! Lawrence: Oh, how boring. To think that I don’t even have to order these Pokémon around to have them win. Malamar: Mala. Ian: Dodrio, use Drill Peck! Dodrio charges at Malamar, spinning like a drill. Malamar glows with a red aura, as it flies forward, ramming the Drill Peck. Malamar glows red afterwards. Lawrence: Malamar’s ability is Contrary. That reverses stat changes to it, so the usually debilitating Super Power is now increasing its power with each usage. Malamar, hit it again with Super Power. Malamar flies at Dodrio again, him hopping backwards to dodge. Ian: Now! Pursuit! Dodrio glows with a black aura, as he speeds forward and rams Malamar. Latias: La! La! Latias and Latios fly towards the room, shooting Dragon Breath attacks to force Zapdos back. Lawrence smiles as he stares at them. Lawrence: Such marvelous creatures. Perfect for my collection. Lawrence presses a button on his throne, as electrical rings are released from the room, flying into the sky. They lock onto and pursue Latios and Latias, them speeding to avoid them. Zapdos releases Thunder attacks to cut off their path, as Charizard releases Heat Wave attacks to repel both the rings and Zapdos. Latias throws a Whirlpool at the rings, them releasing a powerful surge of electricity as one is struck. Latios fires Luster Purge to destroy another one, but more keep coming. Ian: (Scowling) This isn’t good. We need a way to end this. Brandon: His team is as powerful as mine. I don’t know how we can outmatch them. Lawrence: You can’t. Malamar, have the Regis finish those two off. Afterwards, we can collect the rest of their Pokémon. Malamar: (Nodding) Malamar. Dodrio charges at Malamar, as Malamar glows red and exhales a puff of air. Dodrio glows red, and stops, eyes glossed over in confusion. Dodrio’s heads all start pecking at each other, while Malamar’s body glows yellow. The Regis respond, as each of them raise their arms, charging a dark magenta energy beam for Hyper Beam. Ian: Brandon, defeat that Vanilluxe. I’ll give you an opening. Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Blaziken, Mirror Move! Swampert, Muddy Water! Regirock, Regice and Registeel all fire Hyper Beam. Sceptile’s tail spirals with leaves, as it fires them as a vortex, colliding with Hyper Beam and stalling it, weakening it in power before it breaks through and strikes Sceptile. Swampert has Muddy Water form off its body and surround it, layering up to weaken Hyper Beam before being hit by it. Blaziken opens a black portal that the Hyper Beam goes through, Blaziken skidding backwards as he takes the attack. Once it finishes, Blaziken fires Hyper Beam back, hitting the portion of the roof that actually remains. The attack goes right over Pachirisu, it staring in marvel. Brandon: Stone Edge! Disable! Solrock fires Stone Edge at Vanilluxe, which dodges with Acid Armor. Dusclops uses Disable, canceling Vanilluxe’s Acid Armor, its two faces looking confused. Solrock fires Stone Edge again, as Vanilluxe breathes Frost Breath, the sparkling blue wind blowing and pushing back the first jagged rock flying at it. The ones behind it ram the first one, shooting it into Vanilluxe. It crashes into the wall, defeated. Lawrence: (Distraught) No! (Angrily) Pachirisu! Pachirisu: Chippa? Pachirisu looks at the defeated Vanilluxe, freaking out. It then charges at Dusclops, body Sparking with electricity. Brandon: Psychic! Solrock catches Pachirisu in the air with Psychic, stopping it. Pachirisu’s eyes wander around, looking confused. Solrock sends Pachirisu Pachirisu flying into the wall, it crashing into it and being defeated. Lawrence: (Scowls) Worthless. Malamar, defeat that Dodrio with Foul Play! Don’t let it initiate its attack! Ian: Dodrio, snap out of it! Brandon: Dusclops, use Shadow Sneak! Malamar flies forward, glowing black and flipping upside down. Dodrio is still pecking at himself as Malamar approaches. Dusclops’ shadow extends out, then its fist shoots up and strikes Malamar. It is relatively unharmed, but its attack is interrupted. It looks angry, as Malamar changes the target of its Foul Play to be Dusclops, striking and defeating it. Lawrence: (In a rage) NO! The Dodrio! Ian: Dodrio! Dodrio snaps out of confusion, looking around as if not knowing where he’s at. Ian: Uproar! Dodrio looks to the sky and lets out harsh screams, the Uproar echoing through the area. Regirock, Regice and Registeel wake up, as they regain their senses. They turn to face Lawrence and his Malamar, as Brandon returns Dusclops and Solrock. Lawrence: Malamar, Hypnosis! Malamar uses Hypnosis, but no one is affected by it, Dodrio’s Uproar continuing strong. Brandon: Stone Edge! Blizzard! Sandstorm! Regirock slams its arms into the ground, jagged rocks glowing out and striking Malamar, sending it flying back to the wall. Regice fires Blizzard, freezing Malamar to the wall. Registeel flings its arms upward, a vortex Sandstorm extending upward, drawing the electrical rings into it. Latias and Latios fire Dragon Breath into it, destroying all the electrical rings. Charizard rams Zapdos with Flare Blitz, its body sparking with recoil as Zapdos falls backwards. Ian: Latias! Latios! Thank you! We’ve got this! Escape while you have the chance! Latias: La! Latios: La! The Eon Pokémon turn away from the island and speed away, as Zapdos recovers and tries to chase after them. Charizard, weakened, intercepts it, and fires Heat Wave at it again. Latias looks back, concerned. Latios: He’ll be fine. The battle is now in their favor. Latias: Maybe. But I wanna help him win! Brandon: Now Hyper Beam! Ian: Blaziken, Mirror Move! The three Regis fire Hyper Beam, as Blaziken forms Mirror Move, firing a fourth Hyper Beam. Lawrence opens a Pokéball, choosing Tyranitar. Tyranitar uses Sand Stream to create a Sandstorm, as it forms a shield to the Hyper Beam attacks. Max, Metang and Fletchling go down the hallways, searching for Klefki. As they go, they encounter Abra, Yanmega, Masquerain, Flygon, a red Basculin, Beedrill, Raichu, Bellossom, Quilfish, Stantler, Slakoth, Volbeat, Illumise, Drifblim, Munchlax, Yamask, Amoongus, Slurpuff and Skrelp. Next to Skrelp is Klefki, it looking depressed. Max: Klefki! Max runs up to the cage, as Klefki looks confused. Fletchling lands on Max’s shoulder, excited. Fletchling: Fletchling, fletch! Klefki is elated to see Fletchling. Klefki: Klefki! Max: Don’t worry. I’ll get you out of here. Metang, use Metal Claw! Metang: (Nodding) Met! Metang forms silver energy claws, getting ready to strike the energy cage. A Dark Pulse envelops the hallway, blasting the three of them back. Max sits up, seeing Gengar standing at the end of the hall. Max: The Gengar? I thought we beat that! Gengar forms Shadow Claw, as it dashes at them. Metang forms Metal Claw, as it flies forward and clashes with Gengar. Millis: Chesnaught, use Pin Missile! Chesnaught’s spikes glow green, as it fires green energy spikes with white streaks. Magneton fires a Zap Cannon, it repelling the Pin Missile as it strikes Chesnaught. Chesnaught holds its ground, but is paralyzed from the attack. Brendan: Numel, Flame Charge! Numel uses Flame Charge, as he dashes towards Magneton. Electabuzz intercepts Numel with Quick Attack, the two colliding head on and pushing each other back. Numel then sparks from Static, being paralyzed. Belmondo: Excellent! Now they can’t even stop us! Magneton, use Flash Cannon! Millis: Oh, don’t underestimate us! Chesnaught! Spiky Shield, then Grass Pledge! Chesnaught crosses its arms, as a large energy shield forms, spikes extending out. Magneton fires a silver Flash Cannon, it being blocked by Spiky Shield. Chesnaught then glows green, as it slams its arms into the ground. Green grass energy towers shoot out of the ground, heading towards Electabuzz. Electabuzz dodges easily. The Electric Terrain fades away. Belmondo: Magneton! Use Electric Terrain! Brendan: Numel, use Flame Burst! Numel charges Flame Burst, when it sparks from paralysis. Magneton reinstalls the Electric Terrain, as Electabuzz fires a Thunder attack at Chesnaught. Numel moves this time, getting in front of Chesnaught and taking the Thunder unharmed. Brendan: I got a plan. Take them both out at once. You think you can knock that Magneton to the ground? Millis: (Condescending) Please. I could knock it down in my sleep. Chesnaught! Hit that Magneton with Grass Pledge! Shadow: Take it out with Low Kick! Brendan: Intercept it with Flame Charge! Chesnaught uses Grass Pledge, the energy towers surrounding Magneton and striking it at the side, knocking it to the ground. Electabuzz sweeps with Low Kick at Numel, who parries it with Flame Charge. Magneton falls, hitting the ground. Brendan: Now Numel! Magnitude! Numel raises his foot and stomps the ground with Magnitude. The room shakes slightly, with the other Pokémon taking limited damage. Shadow scoffs. Shadow: Unlucky on your part. You got the weakest strength Magnitude. Electabuzz, Quick Attack. Electabuzz speeds forward and rams Numel with Quick Attack, knocking him backwards, causing him to skid along the floor. Magneton gets up, firing Flash Cannon. Chesnaught forms Spiky Shield to block the attack. Millis: Okay seriously, flirty boy! Choose a different Pokémon that can actually win! Numel struggles to get up, looking upset and disappointed in himself. Brendan: No. I believe in Numel. Sometimes, you have to take a leap of faith. I know that Numel can win. And I won’t call him back until he can’t continue! Numel: (Tearing up) Nu. NU! Numel glows with blue energy, as the energy spirals around it. He morphs and evolves into a Camerupt, him bellowing to the sky. Camerupt: Camuuuu! Brendan: Numel! I mean, Camerupt! Camerupt looks back at Brendan, grinning. Camerupt: Camu. Brendan: Well, let’s test out your strength! Use Eruption! Camerupt’s humps glow with red energy, as he fires several fiery rocks out of his humps into the air. The Eruption rocks fall down at both Electabuzz and Magneton. Shadow: Electabuzz! Thunder! Electabuzz fires Thunder, striking and destroying an Eruption rock. However, others fall and strike Electabuzz, though it survives the attack. Belmondo and Magneton are terrified by the attack, as Magneton is hit full blast, being defeated. Millis: Now Chesnaught! Hit Electabuzz with Grass Pledge! Chesnaught fires Grass Pledge, the energy towers circling the injured Electabuzz. Grass Pledge blasts Elecabuzz at full power, defeating it. Shadow and Belmondo return their Pokémon. Belmondo: What do I do now?! Shadow: Secure the computer! I’ll handle them! Gyarados! Hydro Pump! Shadow chooses Gyarados, as Belmondo runs towards the computer room. Gyarados fires Hydro Pump, striking and defeating Camerupt. Brendan: Camerupt! Millis: Pin Missile! Brendan returns Camerupt while Chesnaught fires Pin Missile at Gyarados, it taking it. Gyarados breathes Fire Blast, defeating Chesnaught. Millis: No! Shadow: Now. This is for betraying us, Millis. Use the power of Electric Terrain and use Thunderbolt! Brendan: Oh I don’t think so! Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat! Gyarados fires Thunderbolt at Millis, her gasping in fear. Brendan chooses Wobbuffet, him landing right in front of Millis. Wobbuffet glows with a dark green aura, repelling the Thunderbolt and blasting it back, nailing Gyarados. Brendan: Millis! Get your virus in! I’ll keep him busy! Millis: This isn’t the time to be joking! Brendan: Then quit fooling around! Millis smiles as if impressed, then takes off running towards the door. Gyarados shakes off the damage, roaring loudly. The Electric Terrain fades away. Shadow: Stop her with Hyper Beam! Gyarados turns to face Millis when it strains, as if constricted. Gyarados is seemingly dragged to face Wobbuffet again, both Shadow and Brendan surprised. Shadow: What is going on?! Brendan: I wish I knew! Wobbuffet’s tail is radiating a black aura, as Gyarados’ shadow shimmers the same way. The shadow is pulled towards Wobbuffet’s shadow, forcing Gyarados to face it. Shadow: Shadow Tag. I’ve never experienced this ability before. The power is incredible. Brendan: Uh, thanks. Nicely done, Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Belmondo runs towards the computer, when Millis suddenly flips over him, landing and sitting on top of his control table. Millis: Hey there Belly! That was such a good battle out there! I wanted to express my gratitude by uploading this totally awesome yet destructive virus into the entire network! Belmondo: No! Don’t do it! Millis plugs the flash drive into the console, making an innocent looking face, pursing a finger to her lip. Millis: (Innocently) Oops. I did it anyway. The virus uploads into the system, the screen going red. Belmondo runs to the system, as he’s typing rapidly. He is unable to stop the upload, struggling to fight it. Millis runs out of the lab, as Wobbuffet repels Hyper Beam with Mirror Coat, defeating Gyarados. Shadow returns it, scowling. Millis: Brendan! We’re good to go! Brendan: Then let’s get out of here! (Stares Shadow down) Unless you want to try and stop us. Shadow: And here I thought Ian was the threat. Go. I won’t be able to stop you, so my job now is clean up. Shadow walks casually towards the computer room, as Brendan returns Wobbuffet, him and Millis running off. Shadow stands in the doorway as Belmondo is frantic. Belmondo: Perhaps I can dump the virus into a mirror of the system. No, it’s spreading too quickly! Shadow: Shut off the power. Belmondo looks at Shadow, baffled at what he just said. Belmondo: What? Shadow: Shut the power off. Our system can’t be hacked if it’s off. Belmondo: But, the energy cages! Shadow: I’ll handle the Pokémon. And take responsibility for any blame for this incident. Just do it. Shadow leaves the room, as Belmondo accesses the system, initiating the immediate power down. The electricity of the entire facility goes off. Metang uses Confusion as a pulse wave, ramming Gengar. Gengar releases Dark Pulse, blasting Metang back. Fletchling is Pecking at Klefki’s energy cage, to no avail. Max: We can’t try to open the cage until that Gengar is out of the way! The power goes out, as all the energy cages dissipate. Klefki floats out of the cage, elated. Klefki: Klefki! Gengar strikes Metang with Shadow Claw, it severely injured. Klefki, angry, floats at Gengar, spinning upside down and hooking Gengar with its keys. Klefki then slams Gengar into the ground with Foul Play. Metang gets up, Max going to it. Max: I’ll need to ride you. You up for that? Metang: Met. Max: Alright. Fletchling! Klefki! Come on! Fletchling and Klefki join Max on top of Metang, as it floats off. Gengar gets ready to attack, when Stantler, Amoongus, Raichu and Slurpuff charge out, stampeding over it. Yanmega, Masquerain, Flygon, Beedrill, Drifblim, Yamask, Volbeat and Illumise all fly into the air to flee. Bascuilin, Bellossom, Skrelp and Quilfish flail on the ground to try and keep up with the others. Slakoth is lying on the floor, and begins to slowly register what is going on. Munchlax wanders out with no purpose. Abra Teleports away. Gengar breaks free from under the Pokémon with Dark Pulse, angry. Gengar: Gengar! Gengar uses Mean Look, with Stantler, Amoongus, Raichu, Slurpuff, Basculin, Bellossom, Skrelp and Quilfish being trapped. Yamask runs into the Mean Look, but pushes through and keeps going. The flying Pokémon make it towards an area with a glass window, with Yanmega using Sonic Boom to shatter it. They all fly out and escape. Makuhita, Electabuzz, Whiscash, Glaceon, Larvitar and Musharna stampede to try and escape, where Shadow is standing at the end of the hall. Shadow chooses Dugtrio, it raring to go. Dugtrio: Trio! Shadow: Sand Tomb. Dugtrio shakes its body, as sand extends out from it, spreading along the floor. The Pokémon now run along the sand, when it wraps around their feet, trapping them. Shadow: You’re not going anywhere. Sceptile and Swampert charge forward, striking Tyranitar with Leaf Blade and Hammer Arm. Tyranitar howls as it falls backwards, defeated. Malamar is no longer frozen, and tries to quietly sneak off. Dodrio appears in front of it, taunting it before defeating it with Drill Peck. Lawrence returns both Pokémon, as he struggles to keep composed. Lawrence: (Maniacal) You, cannot stop me! I am destined to be a Pokémon Master, and have all the Pokémon in the world in my collection! Zapdos! Destroy them! Zapdos blasts Charizard with Thunder, it crashing down defeated. Ian returns it, seeing his other Pokémon are exhausted. Zapdos releases Discharge, the lightning striking several Pokémon. Only Swampert is immune to damage. Ian: Pull everyone back. It’s time to go. Brandon: Understood. Ian: Delibird, use Present! Ian chooses Delibird, it floating in the air. Delibird: Deli! Delibird throws several Present orbs, them exploding and forming a smokescreen. Zapdos screeches and shoots Thunder into the smoke, but all the targets are gone. Ian, Brandon and Delibird escape down the hall, their other Pokémon having been returned. Lawrence: Stop them. Don’t let a single one of them escape! Zapdos flies after them, traveling on the outside of the glass window hallway. Zapdos fires Thunder, shattering the glass with Ian and Brandon shielding themselves from glass with their arms. They head towards the Battle Pyramid, as they spot Brendan and Millis coming from one direction, while Max, Metang, Fletchling and Klefki come from another direction. Ian: Who’s the girl? Brandon: As long as she’s on our side, it doesn’t matter! Brendan and Millis join up with Max, with Klefki elated. Klefki: Klefki! Klefki! Millis: Oh, Klefki! Klefki floats over to Millis, as she hugs it tightly. Tears of joy flow from her eyes. Millis: I’m so sorry. I’ll never do that to you again! Klefki: Klef! Brendan: Hey, I know this is a touching moment, but there’s a Zapdos coming! Millis looks up, seeing Zapdos firing Thunder. Delibird flies up and fires Ice Beam, but Ice Beam is shattered and Delibird defeated. Millis: Everyone! Get onboard and take off! Brendan: Wait, what about you? Millis: I’ll hold it off. Keep its attention. Brendan: This isn’t the time to be joking! Millis: Then quit fooling around! I have an escape route, so don’t worry about me! Brendan looks conflicted, when Millis leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Brendan blushes, as Millis smiles. Millis: Go. Ian: Metang! Confusion! Max hops off Metang, as it flies forward. Metang uses Confusion as a pulse wave and barrier, deflecting Thunder sideways enough to miss them. The group takes off running towards the Battle Pyramid, as Millis and Klefki approach Zapdos. Millis: Klefki, use Mirror Shot! Klefki forms a light blue energy sphere, firing it and hitting Zapdos. Zapdos’ accuracy drops, as it releases a random Discharge attack. The Battle Pyramid hatch closes, as it takes off flying. Zapdos spots this, and goes to fly after it. Millis: Oh, I don’t think so! Klefki, Fairy Lock! Klefki points its key head at Zapdos, as a pink lock forms around Zapdos, trapping it, unable to get free. Zapdos flails and struggles, as they all watch the Battle Pyramid get further and further away. Millis: Till we meet again, Brendan. Zapdos releases Thunder, striking and defeating Klefki. Millis pulls out her Pokéball, returning it. Millis: Good to have you back. Lawrence walks down the hall, forcing himself to stay composed. Lawrence: Millis. It appears that you’ve betrayed us. I’m deeply disappointed in you. Millis: Consider this my resignation. Fletchling! Zapdos soars towards Millis, bearing its talons at her. Millis runs backwards, then turns, heading towards the ledge. She leaps off the side, falling several stories towards the waters below. Fletchling flies with her, as it dives faster than her. Its wings glow white, as it flaps its wings and release a Razor Wind. The force of the wind slows Millis down and creates a cushion of water as she enters it. From the Battle Pyramid, Brendan is longingly looking out the window back towards the island. Max: Hey. You okay? Brendan looks at Max, smiling. Brendan: No. I’m not. But, I think I’m starting to fit the pieces back together. Main Events * Lawrence and Shadow attempt to steal the Regis from Brandon, but fail. * Lawrence is revealed to have Zapdos in his party, as well as adding a Vanilluxe to his team. * Millis Steel returns, retrieving her Klefki that was in Lawrence's collection. * Brendan's Numel evolves into Camerupt and learns Eruption. * Brendan's Wobbuffet reveals the ability Shadow Tag. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Max * Brandon * Millis Steel * Samuel * Scott Villains * Shadow * Belmondo * Lawrence Pokémon * Latias (PT) * Latios (PT) * Charizard (Ian's) * Dodrio (Ian's) * Sceptile (Ian's) * Blaziken (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Metang (Ian's) (commanded by Max) * Delibird (Ian's) * Numel (Brendan's, evolves) * Camerupt (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Onix (Brendan's) * Wobbuffet (Brendan's) * Regirock (Brandon's) * Regice (Brandon's) * Registeel (Brandon's) * Dusclops (Brandon's) * Solrock (Brandon's) * Fletchling (Millis') * Honedge (Millis') * Chesnaught (Millis') * Klefki (Millis') * Parasect (Shadow's) * Gengar (Shadow's) * Electabuzz (Shadow's) * Gyarados (Shadow's) * Dugtrio (Shadow's) * Magneton (Belmondo's) * Pachirisu (Lawrence's) * Malamar (Lawrence's) * Vanilluxe (Lawrence's) * Zapdos (PT) * Tyranitar (Lawrence's) Pokémon in Lawrence's Collection * Stantler * Amoongus * Raichu * Slurpuff * Basculin (Red) * Bellossom * Skrelp * Qwilfish * Slakoth * Munchlax * Makuhita * Electabuzz * Whiscash * Glaceon * Larvitar * Musharna Pokémon escaped from Lawrence's Collection * Abra * Yanmega * Masquerain * Flygon * Beedrill * Drifblim * Yamask * Volbeat * Illumise Trivia * This special was created to continue the prevalence of the Collector Arc. ** This is the first special episode in the main series that isn't a crossover. * Shadow reveals to be an expert strategist, picking just the right Pokémon to cancel out Dodrio and Uproar. ** This was a painstaking task on my part to find a Pokémon that knew Imprison and Uproar. * Millis is revealed to have given her Klefki into the collection after being "suggested" in her last appearance. She decides to steal it back and escape. * Belmondo returns after being hired in Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man ** Belmondo was originally going to have a Magnezone, but I reduced it down so he could evolve it later. * This episode has more of a focus between Brendan and Millis, both with Brendan not letting anyone in and Millis constantly teasing him. * Lawrence is shown to be incredibly competent, his Pokémon managing to hold both Ian and Brandon off without him giving them commands. * Malamar is shown to be very manipulative and independent, not following Lawrence's plans. * Ian's Charizard has now battled all the members of the Legendary Birds and the Legendary Golems. * The Flygon that appeared in this episode is the same one that Shadow gave him in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea. It escapes, leaving Lawrence's collection without a Flygon again. * Many Pokémon in Lawrence's collection in this episode were species lost from his collection in The Collector. * With Camerupt's evolution, all of Brendan's Pokémon that he caught in Hoenn that can evolve have reached their final stages. * Camerupt is the second Pokémon belonging to a main character to evolve in a special, and the third to learn a new move in a special. Elise's Togetic is the other one to evolve, with Togetic and Ian's Swalot learning a new move. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc